


What Happened?

by brittana11



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Love, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana11/pseuds/brittana11
Summary: Something happened to Brittany and she won't tell Santana what happened.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	What Happened?

Brittany was Santana’s kryptonite, everyone knew it. Nothing else ever got to her like Brittany. People always tried to use Brittany to get at the Latina. It generally doesn’t end well though everyone continues to try.  
“Look who it is.” Karofsky laughs as Azimio shoves Brittany into a locker.  
“The loser freak who talks to her cat.” Azimio says smirking.  
Brittany whimpers and curls into herself to protect herself. She whispers something so softly neither boy can hear.  
“Did you say something loser?” Karofsky asks towering over Brittany.  
She just whimpers covering herself as best she can.  
“You tell that loser girlfriend of yours; this is for the party last week.” Karofsky growls, giving her two swift kicks.  
Brittany is now crying holding her right arm which is where Karofsky’s kicks landed. There’s only one thing on her mind and that is defending the Latina.  
“She’s not my girlfriend.” Brittany whimpers, knowing that the Latina is still not ready for people to know.  
“Whatever loser,” Azimio growls. “Just tell her, we’ll do this again if she doesn’t leave the football team alone.”  
They each give her a few more kicks to prove their point. When the leave, laughing down the hall, Brittany can only stay there, tears falling down her face. She can’t move, it hurts too much. She doesn’t know how long she’s laying on the ground before the bell rings and students come flocking out of their classes. Most students see Brittany laying there and do nothing. No one wants Santana to blame them plus they all would like to see the Latina knocked down a few pegs.  
“Britt?” Quinn says stopping when she sees the blonde.   
“Help,” Brittany whimpers.  
“Come on sweetie,” Quinn says helping her up. “Let’s go to the nurse’s office.”  
“San,” Brittany whimpers.  
“I’ll get her after okay.” Quinn promises.  
Quinn doesn’t get why people wouldn’t help Brittany. She’s the sweetest girl in the school. Sure, her best friend is Santana who is the meanest but that doesn’t mean anyone can take their anger towards Santana out of Brittany. As Quinn helps Brittany to the nurse’s office, she hears the whispers start. It won’t be long before Santana finds out.  
“What happened?” the nurse asks when Quinn helps Brittany in the office.  
“I don’t know, I found her curled up on the floor crying.” Quinn tells the nurse.  
The nurse is about to say something when the door is literally ripped off it’s hinges.  
“Britt Britt,” Santana says breathing hard with rage burning in her eyes.  
“San,” Brittany sobs opening her arms.  
Santana rushes into them, holding Brittany loosely against her. She doesn’t know what’s wrong yet and doesn’t want to hurt the blonde.  
“What happened Britt?” Santana asks.  
Brittany just shakes her head not wanting to upset Santana. The last thing she wants is her girlfriend getting suspended, for beating up Azimio and Karofsky.  
“Britt,” Santana softly says cupping her face gently.  
The nurse who is used to this behavior as she’s seen it every time Santana has been in here with Brittany. Though most of the time it’s Santana hurt not Brittany. Quinn on the other hand is shocked at how gentle Santana is being. She knew Santana had a soft spot for Brittany, she just hadn’t realized how much Santana cared for the other girl.  
“Please tell me.” Santana softly says staring into the blonde’s eyes.  
While the girls are having a battle of wills, the nurse examines Brittany as much as she could.  
“I’m going to head out.” Quinn says even though she’s completely ignored.  
“Girls!” the nurse loudly says to get their attention. “Brittany needs to go to the hospital. She has a broken arm and possible broken ribs.”  
Santana sees red when she hears this. Whoever did this to her sweet, innocent, secret girlfriend and best friend is going to pay. She will have revenge, eventually Brittany will tell her who did this.  
“San,” Brittany whimpers.  
“It’s okay Britt, we’ll take you to see my dad.” Santana reassures her.  
Santana looks over at the nurse to see if she has a problem with this. The nurse isn’t going to complain about that at all. The first and only time she did, Santana lost it and destroyed the room. She learned her lesson then. She nods to Santana who helps Brittany down gently, wrapping her arm around the blonde.  
“We’ll go as slow as you need.” Santana gently says.  
“Thank you, San,” Brittany sniffles.  
It takes them ten minutes to get to Santana’s car as Brittany’s moving very slow. Once she gets Brittany in the passenger seat, she pulls out her phone from her bra and texts Quinn.  
To Quinn: Find out what happened  
Not even ten seconds later, she gets a reply.   
From Quinn: I’m not yours to order around  
To Quinn: Someone hurt Britt, they need to pay. I’m taking her to the hospital  
Santana gets in the car and starts it when she gets a reply.  
From Quinn: Shit, I’ll find out even if I have to get Puck to bash some heads  
“Who’s that?” Brittany softly says.  
“Quinn, I asked her to pick up our homework.” Santana lies, Brittany doesn’t need to know what she asked Quinn to do.  
“That’s nice to her.” Brittany says fiddling with the radio.  
Santana reaches over to take Brittany’s hand needing to touch the blonde to stay calm. She’s beyond pissed still that anyone would hurt Brittany who is the sweetest person in the world. There is no one that Brittany doesn’t like not even Berry who is just annoying to look at. No, her girl is so sweet, she can’t believe anyone would hurt her. And yes, Brittany is her girl. So, what if she’s not ready for everyone to know she’s gay, that doesn’t mean that her and Britt aren’t together.  
“Sanny,” Brittany softly says as they’ve been parked at the hospital for like a few minutes.  
“Stay here, I’ll go get a wheelchair.” Santana says jumping into action.  
Brittany smiles as Santana helps her into the wheelchair and wheels her into the emergency room. She starts shouting that she needs a room for her injured girlfriend. Brittany loves that Santana is taking care of her and get her in a room.  
“We’ll make sure you get the best care.” Santana whispers settling next to Brittany who is now in a bed.  
“Thanks, Sanny,” Brittany whispers.  
Santana’s dad Antonio was called down from his office when his daughter started making a scene in the ER. He can only imagine what has brought his daughter in this time. She probably got into another fight. This is the last thing he wanted to deal with. He was supposed to do two heart surgeries, but it looks like he might have to push one off on another doctor depending on what is going with his daughter.  
“What happened this time?” Antonio asks walking in.  
He stops in his tracks when he sees Brittany on the bed and Santana sitting next to her. Now this is not what he expected. Whoever hurt his daughter’s sweet and innocent best friend/girlfriend is in for a world of hurt.  
“Brittany, what happened?” Antonio asks looking over at his daughter.  
“She won’t tell me what happened. Quinn found her on the floor and brought her to the nurse’s office. The nurse thought we should come here.” Santana tells him.  
“My side hurts and I can’t move my arm without it hurting.” Brittany sniffles.  
“It’s okay Britt, we’ll get you taken care of.” Antonio says.  
An hour later Brittany has her arm in a cast and doctor’s order to rest for the next week while her two broken ribs start to heal.  
“You’ll have to rest and not do any physical activity for the next six weeks. And it will be twelve weeks before your arm is healed.” Antonio tells them though more to his daughter.  
He knows his daughter will watch after Brittany until she is healed and any days that Brittany misses so would his daughter.  
“I’ll make sure she takes it easy.” Santana promises.  
“I know you will.” Antonio says. “I’ll write you both notes for missing school and Cheerios.” he says knowing that they will need that for their crazy coach.  
“Thanks dad,” Santana says truly meaning it.  
“Your welcome,” Antonio says. “Go get your car, I’ll check Brittany out.”  
Antonio knowing that they girls wouldn’t remember to call the Pierces, called them himself. He told them what happened as far as he knew and told them that he’d send the girls home once they finished. Whitney had wanted to come, but agreed to wait at home trusting Antonio to take care of her daughter and Santana to make sure nothing else happened. He also called his wife and told her what happened. She then headed to the Pierces.  
While Santana is getting her car, she gets a text from Quinn.  
From Quinn: Just found out from two Cheerios I threatened during lunch that it was two football players. I now have Puck and Finn investigating.   
To Quinn: Thanks, tell Coach that we won’t be at practice.  
Santana pulls her car outside the ER entrance and her dad wheels Brittany out.  
“Brittany’s parents are expecting her home.” Antonio tells his daughter.  
“Of course, dad.” Santana says having no plans to stop anywhere.  
“Thank you, Dr. Lopez.” Brittany says so thankful Santana’s dad can fix her up like he does for Santana when she gets into fights.  
“Brittany how many times do I have to tell you, call me Antonio.” Antonio says smiling.  
“You’re at work though, shouldn’t I call you doctor?” Brittany asks.  
“Of course, Britt.” Santana says. “Later dad,” she says pulling away.  
Brittany is about to put on some dance music she likes when Santana stops her, shaking her head and Brittany pouts but knows her girlfriend is right.  
“Do you want to tell me who did this to you now?” Santana asks. “You know your parents are going to want to know.”  
“Nope,” Brittany says.  
Brittany may not be the smartest person, but there’s one thing she’s an expert in and that’s Santana. If she tells Santana, her girlfriend will do something stupid. She’s not going to tell. Santana doesn’t push as she knows her girlfriend can be more stubborn and bullheaded than her.  
“Thanks for taking care of me.” Brittany says grabbing Santana’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
“You’re my girl of course I’m going to take care of you.” Santana says lifting their hands up and over to her lips, kissing the back of Brittany’s hand.  
The rest of their ride back to the Pierce’s is quiet both girls’ content with the silence.  
“There’s mom,” Brittany says seeing her mom waiting on the front porch for them.  
“And my mami,” Santana says surprised to see her mom.  
“My baby,” Whitney sobs yanking the door open.  
Gloria holds her back so she doesn’t accidently hurt Brittany’s broken ribs. She gets it though she’d be the same way if it was Santana.  
“Thank you so much for taking care of my baby girl.” Whitney says to Santana.  
“You’re the best person to watch after my little girl.” Pierce says having come out to help with his wife.  
“You did good honey,” Maria says.  
Santana helps Brittany inside with their parents following. Once Brittany is settled on the couch the questions start.  
“What happened?” Pierce asks being the calmest own of the three parents.  
“Who did this?” Whitney growls.  
“Do we need to sue someone?” Gloria growls a very successful lawyer; her mind always goes to the legal side.  
“Britt won’t say what happened and who did it.” Santana says calmly even though she’s so angry.   
“If I tell you, you’ll get suspended.” Brittany says sniffling.  
Santana kneels next to Brittany gently cupping her face. “Mami won’t let that happen. Whoever did this deserves to be punished.” she adds.  
Brittany still won’t tell them she’s too nervous that Santana will do something that will get her taken away from Brittany. Gloria gets it as she knows how hot headed her daughter can be especially when it comes to the blonde. While Whitney wants to know she understands her daughter’s hesitance, Santana is the most important person to her daughter and losing her for any amount of time at school would be horrible for her. Pierce just likes that Santana takes such good care of his daughter and knows she’ll figure it out eventually and then whoever did this will get what’s coming to them.  
“Okay you win for now.” Santana relents.  
Brittany smiles glad that everyone has stopped asking her questions. Sure she wants Karofsky and Azimio to get in trouble for what they did but she doesn’t like violence which is what will happen should her girlfriend find out.  
“Do you girls need anything?” Whitney asks but before anyone can replay the front door is yank open by one Sue Sylvester.  
“Which one of the Neanderthals did this to my best, most loyal Cheerio?” Sue growls staring down Santana.  
“Britt won’t say who did it, Coach.” Santana says trying not to gulp.  
She’s never seen Sue look so crazed.  
“No doubt because blondie fears what will happen to you.” Sue says nodding before turning to Brittany. “I promise that nothing will happen to the boarder jumper.”  
Gloria open her mouth to say something about how racist that is but her daughter’s wide eyes and shaking head stops her.  
“Well blondie,” Sue says getting inpatient. “What happened?”  
Before Brittany can say anything, Quinn comes running in, completely out of breath.  
“Wait…...I…...know……. who……did….it,” Quinn says between breaths as she tries to catch her breath.  
Everyone freezes waiting for Quinn to say who. Brittany let’s out a sigh as she figures that once Santana knows she’s going to jump at doing something to them.  
“It was Karofsky and Azimio.” Quinn says having caught her breath now.  
“They’re dead,” Sue growls grabbing Quinn to help her. “When I’m done with them, they won’t be at the school anymore. No one hurts one of my Cheerios and gets away with it.” she rants. “I need your help preggers to tell Figgins what you saw.”  
With that they are gone leaving the Pierces and Lopezs. Antonio had arrived at the same time as Quinn.  
“Maybe we should go to Figgins as well. I can attest to Brittany’s injuries.” Antonio suggests.  
“I’d like to threaten to sue, the nurse should have told someone.” Gloria growls pissed anyone would hurt Brittany who is so sweet and innocent.  
“I don’t know,” Whitney says not want to leave her daughter.  
“Santana can watch her.” Pierce points out to his wife. “Plus, I think they need some alone time to talk.” he whispers.  
Santana desperately wants to talk to Brittany, but can’t with their parents right here. Some of what she wants to say, she’d never say in front of them.  
“Take care of her.” Whitney says to Santana even though she knows she doesn’t have to.  
“I will,” Santana says.  
Santana waits until their parents are gone before turning to talk to Brittany. She wants to yell and rage at the fact that the blonde didn’t tell her what happened. She doesn’t though.  
“San,” Brittany softly says.  
“Britt, I wish you had told me what happened. All I want to do is protect you.” Santana softly says taking Brittany’s hand in hers.  
“I was scared that you’d get hurt trying to protect me. You have before.” Brittany says sniffling.  
“Britt,” Santana says cupping Brittany’s face and lightly kissing her lips. “I do that so you don’t get hurt. What Karofsky and Azimio did can never happen again. I was terrified when I heard you had been hurt.” she says tears falling down her cheeks.  
“I was scared that you’d get hurt trying to protect me. You have before.” Brittany says sniffling.  
“Britt,” Santana says cupping Brittany’s face and lightly kissing her lips. “I do that so you don’t get hurt. What Karofsky and Azimio did can never happen again. I was terrified when I heard you had been hurt.” she says tears falling down her cheeks.  
“You’re always scared when I just get bumped or get slushied.” Brittany points out. “Or even if someone calls me stupid.”  
“No, I’m angry that someone picked on you. This time I was terrified because you were physically hurt. I can help clean you up or help heal you mental, but not this time.” Santana sobs.  
Brittany wraps her arms around Santana even though it hurts and pulls her into her. Brittany just holds her girlfriend until she calms down.  
“If you promise not to get yourself suspended, I’ll tell you what happened.” Brittany says.  
Since her girlfriend cares this much and only wants to protect her, she figures that she deserves to know. Plus, Coach Sue will make sure that nothing bad happens to Santana now that she knows someone hurt her.  
“I promise,” Santana eagerly says.  
Brittany explains what Karofsky and Azimio said and did. Santana stays eerily calm the whole time. For her girlfriend she will remain calm until she gets her revenge. When she finishes with the two boys no one will ever again mess with Brittany.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
“Hey Britt,” Rachel says when Brittany walks into the choir room two weeks later, it’s her first day back at school. “Good to see that you’re feeling better.”  
“Thanks Rachel, it’s good to be back though I could live without ever seeing one of your hideous sweaters again.” Brittany says.  
“Nice to have you back.” Rachel mumbles under her breath, sitting down and crossing her arms.  
“Where’s Santana and Quinn?” Kurt asks surprised that at least one of them isn’t with her.  
“Sanny dropped me off, she had something to do with Quinn.” Brittany says shrugging.  
This is the first day back for Santana as well. Everyone agreed that she should be allowed to stay out as long as Brittany. Plus, it allowed the school some time to investigate the situation which lead to the two boys being expelled. Gloria and Whitney had been the driving force behind this. They both feared what Santana would do to the two boys if they were allowed to stay in the school.  
Puck is about to say something when they hear shouting and a loud clang. Then both Santana and Quinn come walking in.  
“No one will ever mess with you again.” Santana says kissing the blonde’s cheek.  
For the rest of the year no one did. Not only had the two boys been expelled, Santana super slushied the entire football team minus the four members in glee.


End file.
